ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windfall
}} Stymied by the antilife shell, Roy seeks to knock out his teammates so he can heal V, but is caught in a vicious sneak attack by Haley. Meanwhile, Durkon's memory of his mother's revelations continues. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan (dominated) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine (dominated) ''◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ''(dominated) ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm (dominated) ''◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ''(blind) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Kudzu ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ◀ ▶ * Sigdi's Soldier ◀ Transcript Minrah is hit by a spell. Minrah: Oh. Uh, OK. I can't see. Minrah: Silly me, not preparing Remove Blindness on a day when I was supposed to be just minding the temple overnight. Roy: Damn it, not again with the shell! Elan: All the cool kids are getting dominated, Roy. Roy strikes the vampire with long hair as she retreats into the shell, "'SHUNK!"'' '''Vampire with Long Hair: Hey Boss, mind if I share your Innocent Baby Shield? "Durkon": Feel free. Inside Durkon's head "Durkon": Don't look at me like that. I promised not to harm the baby personally. "Durkon": If Roy throws his sword and hits the squirmy little brat, that's on him. In the banquet hall Roy: OK, change of plans, everyone. Elan: It'll make your breath fresher and your teeth whiter. Roy: Shut up. Roy: Before, I needed V's dispel so the rest of you could rejoin the fight. Roy: Now I need it just so I can keep fighting— Roy knocks Belkar with the flat of his sword, "'THUNK."'' '''Roy: —even if I need to knock the rest of you out to get it. Belkar: Protect V. Roy: Unnh! You want to follow my orders to the letter all of a sudden? Here's one for you: Roy: Stay Down! Roy knocks out Belkar with at nonlethal strike, "'WHAP!"'' Mr. Scruffy looks with concern at the unconscious Belkar. Cut to Durkon's memory. '''Sigdi: After the troll...after yer Pa passed on. After I got hurt... Sigdi: I were recuperatin' in tha Temple o' Thor. Sigdi: One o' my soldiers came ta me wit a chest. Sigdi's Soldier: I grabbed this on the way out, while I was fleeing the cave. Sigdi's Soldier: But...you should have it, Sarge. You lost so much more than any of us did. Sigdi (inset): Inside were some gold an' some silver, but also a big pile of gemstones. More'n I ev'r seen in me whole life. Durkon: So ye decided ta give it all ta tha church? Sigdi: Sorta. Na really. Cut to the banquet hall. Roy: Minrah, are you OK? Minrah: I'm blind, so I'm gonna say, "Not really." Roy: If I guide you, can you still heal? Minrah: YEah. As long as there's not a halfling waiting to smack me again. Roy: Good. I'm going to dump this potion down V's throat while you cast. Roy: We need as much healing as possible so V can dispel without getting knocked back out right away. Elan stabs Roy. Roy: Here let me guide—''OW!'' Elan: Have you ever really considered the benefits of owning a high-quality set of steak knives? Roy: That's not even an argument anymore! You're just spouting general marketing copy! Elan: They're really great for any cut— Elan stabs Roy under his arm. Elan: —especially the flank steak! Roy: Wait, was that a pun? Did you just make a pun on the word— Haley runs in from the side and moves all around Roy, stabbing him, "'SKLRT! SKLRT! SKLRT! SKLRT!"'' '''Haley: snnn Haley: eeeee Haley: eeak Haley: aaaaa Haley: ttaaa Haley: aaack D&D Context * Remove Blindness is a 3rd level cleric spell and a counter to the Blindness spell. * Haley typically performs sneak attacks with her bow. This is a rare example of her performing a melee sneak attack. Elan provides the opportunity by drawing Roy's attention, allowing her to flank Roy. * In the final panel, Haley's boots are glowing lime green, indicating that her Boots of Speed powers are active. The boots were originally lime green, a running gag in earlier strips, but were re-dyed a sand color at Sandsedge. Their true colors shine through when active. Trivia * "Durkon" agreed not to harm Kudzu in return for Durkon only replaying one final memory in #1121, "Protection Racket". * Haley uses the adamantine dagger she bought from Ferdinand and Eartha in #976, "Hard Sell". * This is the only other appearance of Sigdi's Soldier, who was with her during the troll raid, portrayed in crayon style in #991, "A Sergeant and a Sapper". External Links * 1127}} View the comic * 563972}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sneak Attack Category:Uses Pun Attack